The invisible war
by Lirita Goldheart
Summary: (Rated M for violence, death, and war.) My name is Suri and this is the story of how I became who I am. Sounds boring? Well the war certainly wasn't, before my 10th birthday everything was fine, that was... until I moved to my city... then suddenly everything changed.


In a world far beneath your feet lives a mass of thriving civilisation. There are different cities across this underground civilisation. Within these cities lies a world completely different to your own. The people of this city have something special; they have a unique bonding with animals, which allows them to have a partner animal for their whole life. The bond between a partner and its human is shown through the markings on that particular animal; the markings are from 1 to 5; Five markings being the highest. The markings can be chosen and placed by the human, all but the fifth, the fifth is a special marking, that is a line placed on the animal's forehead. Each city is linked to a distinctive colour, at the age of just 10 you are placed into of these cities, and you get your partner, once you have been assigned to your city you are given a tattoo of your choice, in your city's colour. The tattoo is painless and is simply placed on by paper, once you take the paper away the tattoo remains on the skin, quick and painless. There are 6 cities these are :

Rodedeon City - hamsters, rabbits etc - purple  
Canideon City - dogs, wolves, foxes etc - red  
Felideon City - Cats, tigers, cheetah etc - blue  
Wingdeon City - Owls, Finches, eagles etc - yellow  
Reptideon City - Lizards, dragons, snakes etc - green 

And then there is Noan city. This is a city that is for those who don't have an animal partner, or a connection to gain a partner. However Noan city is also the city is also the city that everyone is born in. It is the city where the cities raise their children, once their children are at the age of ten, they go to their own cities the parents go back to their own cities as well. The parents partners (partners meaning animal) are allowed in Noan city. Despite this their partners rarely are permitted out of the house in this peculiar city. This city is known as the city with no colour, their tattoos are just white and the only animal that live near them are the Feralons which are other wild creatures that are unable to tame, such as pig, horse, llama, and many more. Feralons are all of the animals that can't be tamed by the cities, and make their own way in life. Some Noan's can tame these Feralons, this is not a bond; but is a special sense that few Noans can do, however it has only been Noans that can use this special sense.

There are also above bonders, which like to think they can tame animals. Most can't though. Those that can are special and are put through a test to see if they are trusted and good enough to be welcomed into our cities. These above bonders, if passed the test, will spend up to a year in Noan city, before making their own way to a city of their own. These above bonders that our chosen by us adapt pretty well, and are naturally gifted within the cities. However only few are chosen, around only 10 a year are chosen, they can be of different ages, and different backgrounds. Usually above bonders are chosen if they are not in a good position, and they are not the centre of attention. This makes sure that no one could trace these people, and would just presume them missing.

The cities don't usually get along, their rivalry dates back over 100 years, and their borders are strict. Children below the ages of 10 are educated in a simple Noan school, with no uniform and lots of breaks. Here they learn the rules and expectations of the other cities, and how they will be tested to see which city they will be in. However, come the age of 10 when they are in their cities things get tough, the schools have strict uniform and they are educated in how to bond with their animals, and prepare for future work.

So now you know our city and our customs I would like to share with you my story. A story in which all of this changed. This change didn't just impact once city. It impacted all of them.

**This is the story of me and my family. Of my city and partner. Of Danger and war.**


End file.
